Tattoos of Memories
by Roxxi-Dynamite
Summary: One shot. - She was the Robin to his Batman, then she left without a word. Ten years later and Phil still doesn't know why. Old memories are stirred up, can he get the answers he has been waiting for? Punk/OC. Includes Colt Cabana.


_**A/N**: Hey Folks. This came into my head and I couldn't stop til I had written it. This was originally supposed to be a short one shot but it seems to have turned out a whole lot longer. I was going to split it into two chapters but I've decided to post it as one chapter as that's what it was always supposed to be. It took me 21 pages to write, hopefully it's not too long for you to read in one go. I've never written anything like this before, I usually do lengthy chaptered stories, so please, let me know what you think. Perhaps I'll write more in the future if this one goes well. As always, thank you for reading._

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC's. Everything/everyone else belongs to themselves. This is all a work of fiction, I do not claim that any of this is real or to depict the actual personality of anyone mentioned._

* * *

**Tattoos of Memories**

.

**January.  
**

.

Phil opened the closet and upon seeing the countless boxes, he sighed. He was moving into his new apartment in two days and due to work commitments, he had left all his packing til now. After spending the majority of the day packing up the kitchen, his important documents, and arranging a moving van, now was time to tackle the closet. Or as he liked to call it; The Crap Collector.

Over the years this closet had become the receptacle for everything and anything. Ranging from old Halloween costumes that Phil just couldn't part with, to childhood memories, his past all boxed up and stacked into one small closet in his Chicago apartment.

Rolling up his sleeves, Phil pulled one of the boxes down to the ground and sat cross legged before opening it up. As soon as he pulled open the top a smile appeared on his face. He briefly flicked through the contents before closing the box again, pulling out his marker pen he wrote the word 'MOVIES' in big black letters before moving onto another box.

.

Two hours later and Phil had managed to get through at least three quarters of the boxes, he was feeling quite proud of himself. He finished marking the 'Halloween' box before standing up to reach the smaller boxes on the shelf. He spotted one that was already marked 'COMICS' and with a childish excitement he reached for it, as he pulled it a shoe box slid out from on top of it and hit him in the face before tumbling to the ground. Phil rubbed his nose before turning his gaze to the floor of the closet. The shoebox had opened as it fell, scattering it's contents all over the place. Phil groaned as he sat back down on the floor to gather the pieces.

.

The first thing he lifted was a single piece of paper, unfolding it he began to read;

_**.**_

_**Dear Batman,**_

_**How are things back in the windy city? Any new things I should be aware of? Good things of course, keep the negative shit to yourself. **_

_**Things here are pretty boring. The first two weeks were cool, super busy which will explain the lack of communication, but now I've fallen into my routine and it gets old pretty fast. Yes, I'm going to complain already. School work sucks. It sucks ass. Big hairy ass. I've had three essays and a project already, in high school that's like six months worth at least. Why didn't anyone tell me I was actually going to have to work in college? I thought it was all gossip, parties and raging hormones. I'll never get my information from a movie again. Pretty in Pink has a lot to answer for.**_

_**On the plus side, I found a great gym nearby the campus. So I can get my workout on between essays, deadlines and coffee breaks. And... They have a ring! So all those moves you taught me and the hours you spent training this young pup will go to good use. I shall keep up with your strict regime, minus the diet, the overexerting and the drill sergeant breathing down my neck. **_

_**You never know, perhaps I'll make it to the top one day. But don't worry, I'll remember the little people who helped me along the way. I'll pass you in the street and say to my best buddy Paul Heyman, "Hey, I used to know that dude when I was a cake lovin' teenager."**_

_**But you know what? … I miss home. I miss the fun, the laughs, the adventures, I miss your face. I know it's only been three weeks but come on, I've gone from seeing you every single day to this prolonged absence. I'm beginning to forget what you look like. You're short and fat, right? **_

_**Anyway, I guess I'd better wrap this shit up now before I start getting all wussy. To sum things up. School sucks, I don't drink enough coffee and I miss your stench. **_

_**I await your response.**_

_**Peace Out Punkin Pie!**_

_**Robin xx**_

.

A small smile graced Phil's face as he finished reading the letter. It was a blast from a long forgotten past. He folded it back up and put it into the box it originally came from. Looking around the cluttered floor he reached for another piece of paper.

_**.**_

_**I bought you a cupcake. But I ate it on the way over. So, here is a drawing of a cupcake. Don't eat it all at once.**_

_**R x**_

.

Beside the words was what can only be described as a child's rushed doodle of a cupcake and a smiley face.

.

Phil laughed as his mind was suddenly flooded with good memories. He began picking up random pieces from the floor. Different notes from this one time in his life. All random, all weird and to anyone else, all rubbish. But to him, they were anything but. They were memories. Little mementos of a time when things were so different. When he was younger, freer and carefree. When all he had to worry about was if he had enough gas to get to the next Punk show.

.

He went through the remaining items, there were a lot of photos. He and his friends dressed up at Halloween, at concerts, photos of them just hanging out. He held one photo up in front of him. It was a photo of he and Robin. He had his arm around her neck holding her close to him, a broad grin on his face. She had one arm around his and the other around his arm, her face was beaming with a huge Cheshire smile, her tongue poking out the side. They looked so happy. Phil tried to remember when this picture was taken, he couldn't recall the exact time but was pretty sure it was at least ten years before, at a concert from the looks of the photo.

.

His fingers guided over the edge of a photograph, careful not to smudge it with his fingerprints. This one stood out from all the others. It was another photo of Robin. But unlike the others, she wasn't smiling. She wasn't pulling faces. She was sitting alone at a table. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like she knew the photo was being taken. She looked so different. Phil studied the image for a few moments. Her big blue eyes stood out immediately, drawing all attention to them. Without any make up on, and without striking a pose for the camera, Robin was stunning. Her natural beauty would take anyone's breath away.

.

Phil smiled as he remembered the way she would blush and disagree every time someone would tell her that. The woman could never take a compliment, but then again that was one of the things that made her so attractive. She truly didn't realise how beautiful she was. He began to wonder what she looked like now. Did she still have radioactive hair? Was she still proclaiming Converse sneakers to be 'the only shoe a woman needs'? Or had she conformed and gone for a more toned down natural look? Phil released a sigh as he realised he didn't know the answers to these questions, and that he probably never would.

.

Standing from the floor Phil placed all the items back in the shoe box and placed the lid on top before placing it back on the shelf. He'd relived enough of the past for now.

.

.

* * *

.

Two weeks passed and Phil finally returned home. Home, that still seemed like an alien word. He'd lived in this apartment for two weeks now but had only spent all of three days in it. It would take a bit of getting used to before he could think of it as his home. He'd just gotten back after a week on the road and tonight was time to relax. His best friend Colt had come over for pizza and a DVD, their usual Friday night routine. They were sitting on the sofa eating when Phil remembered the shoebox.

.

"Hey, you'll never guess what I came across in the closet when I was moving."

"Dude, if it's your porn collection... TMI." Colt replied laughing.

"Very funny. A shoebox of stuff from back in our road trip days."

"Oh man, those were the days. Just jumping in the car and heading to wherever there was a punk show."

"How times have changed." Phil replied.

"Yeah, not much time to do that now. I feel so old."

"You look it too compared to that mullet you were sporting back then. What were you thinking?"

"Hey, that was the style man. And you're one to talk, at least I got rid of mine. You've only just lost the teenage girl haircut."

"Whatever, at least I didn't look like Billy Ray Cyrus." Phil retorted.

"Dude!" Colt exclaimed. "I did not look like Billy Ray... did I?"

Phil let out a thunderous laugh.

"Go get that shoebox, I want to see it."

.

Phil retrieved the box from it's new place, another closet in his new apartment. He sat beside Colt as they began to rummage through the box of their memories.

"I admit it was a mullet, but I still say it was the style at the time."

"Enjoy yourself over there in denial." Phil replied.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a long time." Colt spoke as he held a photograph in his hand.

.

Phil tilted his head to see what his friend was referring to. Again, he was instantly drawn to the big blue eyes.

"Yeah, talk about a blast from the past." He said.

"She was one good looking broad. I don't know why I didn't see it back then."

"Probably because you were too busy chasing every blonde with D-Cups."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Colt laughed. "Young Colt was very shallow."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Hey, I resent that. I'm a mature, well rounded guy. I look for women with more than just good looks. This," he said holding up the photograph, "This is the type of woman I go for now. I wonder if she's still single."

"I doubt it man. And even if she was, what are you going to do? Call her up and say 'Hey, remember me? I know it's been like ten years but I just realised you were hot and I'm hoping you still are. Dinner?'?" Phil asked with amusement.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Colt, there are a million reasons why not. She could be living anywhere, she could be married with kids by now. We haven't seen her in ten years, she could be a completely different person now."

"Wow, ten years. That's crazy. We practically lived in each others pockets for so long, and now look at us." Colt reflected.

"Yeah, but things change, people change. That's life. You just gotta roll with it and move along."

"Phil the philosopher."

"Shut up."

.

That night after Colt left, Phil thought about the conversation the two had had. He thought about her.

.

Colt was right, it was crazy. They had been a tight knit group, practically a family. They'd spent so long together, travelling to different punk shows, wrestling shows, anything that was in driving distance that they could afford to do. It was like their gap years. They called it 'The Road Trip Years'. There had been five of them in total. Phil, Colt, Grace, Pete and Robin. They were inseparable, where you'd find one, you'd find them all. Two cars, the highway and a whole load of music. They were the best years of Phil's life, he thought. And yet, where were they all now? Grace and Pete got married and had a few kids, they still lived in Chicago and Phil still saw them from time to time, and of course he was still hanging with Colt.

And then there was Robin. One minute she was his sidekick, the next she was gone. Never to be heard from again. Obviously it wasn't as cut and dry as that, but that's how it felt to Phil, like she'd just upped and left them all, left him without an explanation. It had hurt. He'd never let on to the others but her leaving had hit him hard. He didn't understand why she'd just disappear without saying a word, or even telling anyone she was thinking about it. Phil felt himself get annoyed thinking about it all. He put the thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep and forget about the whole thing.

.

.

* * *

.

**May.**

.

Colt handed Phil a glass of Pepsi as they stood in the garden. Phil was home for the week and was spending some time catching up with friends. Tonight he was attending the birthday party of his good friend Tony. He and Colt were currently stood in the back garden of Tony and his wife Lisa's house, watching as the rest of the guests chatted amongst themselves. Phil was never really the socialising type, he preferred quiet gatherings of close friends and family rather than a house full of people, but it was his friend's birthday and for his friend, he would grin and bear the uncomfortableness.

.

"So I googled her." Colt spoke, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Phil replied slightly confused.

"I didn't find a lot of information, not surprising really."

"What are you talking about Colt?"

"I spent hours trying to find her before I remembered how we first met her."

"You have really got to learn to speak in full sentences." Phil said, furrowing his brow.

"Whatever. Anyway I remembered when Grace first brought her along to that gig in Detroit for some female company."

"Detroit?" Phil asked trying to understand.

"Yeah dude, keep up will you." Colt replied, shaking his head. "Do you remember that gig?"

_._

_._

_**Flashback.**_

_._

_I__t was a small, dingy bar in a back street in Detroit. Probably the last place anyone would expect to find a guy like Phil. It wasn't somewhere he would ever frequent, even if he wasn't straight edge. But tonight an exception was being made. Screeching Weasel, one of Phil's favourite bands were playing tonight. He and his friends had been following the band, along with a few others, on the road for the past few weeks, attending all their gigs, this one was no exception._

_Phil and Colt grabbed a table in the corner of the room, they were just waiting for their friend Pete and his girlfriend Grace to arrive. Colt went to the bar and ordered drinks. No sooner had he arrived back at the table, than Phil saw Pete walk through the door followed by the petite blonde. He waved them over, that's when he noticed that they weren't alone._

_._

"_Hey guys." Pete greeted._

"_Hey, who's the chick?" Asked Colt, tactful as always._

"_Grace's friend. She said she needed some female company amongst all this testosterone." Pete explained. _

_._

_The group sat at the table and chatted for a while, waiting for the band to take to the stage. Phil made his way to the bar to get a refill._

"_Nice shirt." Came a voice from beside him._

_He turned to see Grace's female friend standing beside him. He looked to his Batman shirt and smiled._

"_Thanks." He replied._

_The woman went to speak again but stopped as a drunken man crashed into her, spilling his beer in the process. _

"_Hey, watch where you're going." Phil yelled at the man but he was either too drunk to notice or he just didn't care. "You alright?"_

"_Yeah, apart from smelling like a hobo." She smiled. _

"_I might be able to help you out there." _

_._

_Phil paid for his drink and then left the bar. He returned minutes late with a t-shirt in hand._

"_Here. I knew there was a reason I always kept a clean shirt in the car."_

"_Thanks." She laughed as she looked at the shirt. "Got a crush on Batman?"_

"_Sweetheart, I am Batman." He replied._

_._

_._

_The rest of the night was amazing. Screeching Weasel were awesome, there was no more drunken trouble. After the show everyone drove to a nearby motel and checked in, girls in one room, boys in the other. While everyone else had went to bed, Phil and Grace's friend had sat outside on the hood of his car talking. They seemed to click straight away. Phil was surprised to find he had so much in common with this girl he had just met. _

_._

_They had been chatting for a few hours when they decided to go to the vending machine for a drink. Phil put the coin into the machine and pressed the button for a can of Pepsi, but nothing happened. He tried pressing the button a few more times, even trying to eject the money, but the machine seemed to go into a coma on him. He had just given up when a leg reached out in font of him and gave the machine a swift kick to the gut. Suddenly, a can of Pepsi was dispensed. She reached down and lifted the can before holding it out to Phil. The dark haired man smiled as he accepted it from her._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem, Batman." She replied with a cheeky wink._

"_Since you helped me, I guess that makes you the Robin to my Batman." _

"_Would you like Macaroni with the cheese in that line?" She laughed._

_._

_They talked for a little while longer before the sun began to rise and they decided to call it a night. Phil walked her to the door to her motel room._

"_It was good chatting to you. Goodnight, Batman." She grinned._

"_Likewise. Goodnight, Robin." He returned her smile._

_._

_She then entered the room, closing the door behind her. Phil remained stood on the spot, his smile still intact. _

"_If Batman's Robin looked like that, I think a lot more teenage boys would be buying comics instead of Playboy."_

_._

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

.

.

Of course he remembered that night. How could he not? It was the first time he'd connected so well with a woman, and so fast. That night was supposed to be a one off, Robin was supposed to go back home and the group go back to their old dynamics but by the time they'd finished their breakfast the next morning, they had become a five-some. Two weeks later and the lot of them would pack their bags, get in the car and begin the road trip that would last the whole summer. It would then become a tradition every year until Robin left.

Phil took a moment to regain his thoughts before he answered Colt.

.

"Yeah I remember it. Why?"

"Well, Grace introduced us, I thought maybe she would know where she is."

"And?"

"And... I am a genius." Colt said proudly.

"You know where Robin is?" Phil asked shocked.

"Yep. I even have her phone number."

"Have you called her? Did you speak to her?"

"No, not yet. I thought maybe you'd want to do it. You two were close."

.

Phil stood silent.

Colt knew where Robin was.

He had her phone number.

.

Suddenly his mind began to spin. For so long he had thought he'd never see her again, never talk to her, that's why he'd pushed her from his mind for all these years. He didn't want to torture himself with things he would never know. But now, that had all changed. Before him stood his best friend, and in his possession was the information that would allow Phil to contact her. He could pick up the phone and hear her voice, ask her all those questions that he longed to know the answers to. What was she doing? Was she married? Was she happy? And the one that had plagued him the longest, why did she leave?

.

Phil was jolted from this thoughts by Colt's voice.

"So, do you want it?" He asked, extending his hand which held a piece of paper.

.

Phil looked at the item. That one piece of paper, so small yet so mighty. It could answer questions that had long bugged him, but then again, it would open the door to so many more. In the ten years since she left, why had she not gotten in touch with them? Why had she turned her back on Phil so completely?

.

Phil looked Colt in the eye.

"No." He said.

"But I thought you wanted to-"

"No." Phil cut him off. "She knew where we were, if she wanted to keep in touch she would have."

"But man-"

"She made her decision. Let's just drop it." Phil said before he walked away.

.

.

* * *

.

**June.**

.

It had been a few weeks since the party, a few weeks since Phil had decided not to contact Robin. And those few weeks had been full of nothing but thoughts of her.

He knew he had made the right choice. If Colt had gotten the number from Grace, then that meant that Robin had stayed in contact with her. She could have easily contacted him. But she didn't. She made her choice.

That angered Phil.

How could she be so selfish?

Was she deliberately trying to hurt him?

If she was, then she had succeeded.

He had hurt, but now he was passed that, now he was just pissed. Colt could call her if he wanted to, hell he could even meet up with her, they all could. But there was no way Phil would. He didn't want to see her or speak to her again.

.

Phil sat on the sofa as the credits rolled on the screen.

"I never get sick of that movie." Spoke Pete from his seat on the adjacent sofa.

"You can't beat The Goonies, man." Replied Phil.

"You got any more pizza?"

"Colt, do you ever think of anything but food?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." He said seriously. "Something to wash it down with."

They all laughed.

.

Colt was notorious for always being hungry. The man could eat a ten course meal and still have room for seconds.

.

"I'll put on another pizza." Pete said standing up.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge, if you can't last that long." Grace laughed from her place on the sofa beside Pete's empty seat.

"Gracie, you are a lady." Colt replied as he leapt to his feet and followed Pete to the kitchen.

.

Phil pulled out his phone, checking his messages when a voice spoke.

"Glad to be home?"

He looked across at the blonde woman.

"Yeah, definitely. Three weeks in Chicago, it's like Christmas." He joked.

"Well you deserve it. You work too hard. I'm glad you're getting to 'you time'." She smiled.

.

Phil didn't know what possessed him, but for some reason he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still in contact with her?"

.

Grace looked taken by surprise. To be honest he was too. He didn't expect to say anything. She let out a long breath before she opened her mouth to respond.

.

"I assumed you knew."

"Why?"

"Well, we were friends long before she joined our group. It makes sense that we'd remain friends after too."

"Do you talk a lot?"

"Not as much as we used to. But we're still tight."

"Does she... has she ever.." Phil trailed off, unsure of whether to ask or not.

"Ask about you?" Grace finished for him. He nodded.

"Yeah, now and again. She asks about everyone. I told her you were doing good."

.

Phil sat quietly for a moment. Trying to process all this information.

.

"You should call her. She'd love to hear from you."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"What's stopped her from contacting me all these years? I live in the same town, hang out in the same places, with the same people. Hell, I still hang out with her best friend. She's known where I've been all along and yet I've heard nothing from or about her."

"Phil-"

"No Grace, don't defend her. She is a selfish bitch. She just ups and leaves, without uttering a word, leaving me confused, no note, no contact details so I can't even get in touch with her to ask her why, and she never bothers to give me an explanation. Do you know how much that hurt? To wake up one day and find someone I cared about had vanished? It was like a knife to my heart. I'm not going to call her, let her back into my life so she can do the same thing again. No way. I learnt my lesson the first time."

"Oh my God. Phil. Why haven't you ever told me any of this before?" Grace spoke as she shifted to the seat beside him.

"What would have been the point? She was already gone. I dealt with it."

"Clearly you haven't. You're still angry, you're still hurt."

"Can you blame me?" Phil asked as he turned to look at the blonde woman.

"No, not at all."

.

Phil let out a long staggered breath before he turned to face Grace.

"Do you know why she left?"

Grace smiled softly as she placed her hand on his. "You should call her."

.

Then she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

When she had left the room Phil looked down at his hand.

In it was a piece of paper.

Unfolding it he saw a phone number written in black pen.

.

.

He stood up from the sofa and went outside for some air. He kept looking at the number in his hand, trying to decided what to do with it.

As if on autopilot, his fingers began to punch the numbers into his phone. He realised what he was doing as he stood with the phone to his ear listening as it rang.

.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

Phil was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The voice asked again.

.

The voice was so soft and calm, Phil found his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Listen dick brain. Go fuck with someone else. And if you ever call this number again and play you're stupid childish games, I will find you, and I'll make you eat my boot. Got it?"

.

Phil smiled and felt his body relax instantly.

"Robin." He spoke, finally finding his voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"It's Phil."

.

.

* * *

.

**July.**

.

July was approaching it's end, Phil had spent the last week in Mexico and Brazil performing for the fans there. It had been an amazing experience. But he was glad to be back home. He had arrived back last night, exhausted and with a load of dirty laundry. But that would have to wait. He had plans. He was on his way down-town to the Hyatt Hotel. As he sat at a red light he contemplated turning back, taking the easy way out. But he pushed those thoughts to the side and continued on his way.

.

He arrived at the hotel and sent a quick text message. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked around the lobby. He'd be lying is he said he wasn't nervous. He was bricking it so much, he could build a wall. He shifted on his feet nervously, then he heard a voice behind him.

"Phil?"

.

Phil took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the woman in front of him.

She looked so different, and yet at the same time she looked exactly the same. She was dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and knee high black boots, her torso covered by a long black knitted jumper. Her short dark hair was gone. Replaced by long waves resting on her shoulders. The rainbow of different coloured streaks that once adorned her locks had been traded in for one all over colour, though he had to smile a little at the bright pink hue of her hair. Obviously she still retained her love of unnatural hair dye. Her eyes are what struck him first though. Still big and bright, capturing all attention. But that spark, that passion that had once filled those eyes was nowhere to be seen. Even in all their natural brightness, they looked somewhat dull. Even with that said, she was still as stunning as ever. She still took his breath away.

.

"Hey." She smiled playing with her hands anxiously.

"Hi." He replied.

.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither one of them knowing quite what to say or do.

"Should we go up to my hotel room, or do you want to go somewhere?"

"Your room is fine."

"OK." She smiled as she led the way.

.

Robin opened the door to her hotel room and held it open as Phil entered the suite. He took a look around, silent scolding himself. He thought he could get a feel of how much she was like the old Robin by the way the place was decorated before he remember it was a hotel suite.

.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, or something else?"

"Coffee is fine, thanks." He replied as he took a seat on the huge white leather couch in the living area of the suite.

.

A few minutes later she returned with two mugs in her hands. Phil took the steaming mug from her, thanking her. It was only when she sat down that he noticed that she had discarded her boots and jumper in the process of making the coffee. She was now dressed in the blue jeans, a pair of Wonder Woman socks and a Misfits t-shirt. He smiled a little more, he could see more of the old Robin he knew still there, he began to feel a little more relaxed about being here.

.

"So.." She began.

Phil raised his eyes to meet hers.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, can't complain. You?"

"Glad to hear it. Yeah I'm the same."

.

An awkward silence engulfed the two. Phil inwardly cursed himself. Things shouldn't have been this weird, the two of them knew each other so well, no time apart should have changed that. He found his curiosity getting the better of him, he wanted to find a way to ask tactfully but that plan went out the window as the words tumbled from his mouth.

"You married? Kids?"

.

She looked surprised by his question.

"Um.. No. No husband, no kids." She looked down at her coffee. "You?"

"No husband or kids for me either." He joked.

"So you and Colt never made it down the aisle?"

"Well, Colt doesn't count. We have an understanding, he's my mistress."

"Some things never change." She laughed.

"You haven't. You look exactly the same." Phil said softly.

"So do you, except for the hair. I've never seen you with short hair."

"I decided it was time for a change. And what about you, match stick?"

"What can I say? I like to stand out from the crowd."

.

Silence fell again. This time Phil decided to just go for it.

"I missed you."

.

The pink haired woman looked into his eyes, a sad look on her face.

"I missed you too."

"Why did you leave?" Phil asked moving to the edge of the couch.

"I..." She began. "I had to."

"But why? You never said anything about wanting to leave. You never even told anyone you were going. You just took off, disappeared. I never heard from you again."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Phil asked. "Or are you just saying that now?"

"No, I mean it. I am sorry. I had my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"They're not important now."

"Yes they are. If they were important enough for you to walk away then they're important now."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm sorry."

"Bullshit. You don't give a damn, you obviously never did. Ten years, ten fucking years. Not one phone call or letter in all that time." Phil yelled as he stood up.

"Hey!" She yelled getting to her feet too. "Don't you are try to say I didn't care. You have no idea how I felt. Don't try to be a pretentious prick Phil, because it doesn't suit you. You know nothing about what was going through my mind."

"Well then why don't you tell me. Come on, give me a reason. You've had me waiting all these years, I think it's time you told me the truth."

"I told you, it doesn't matter now."

"I think I deserve a reason. It killed me when you left. You really fucking hurt me."

"I had to leave OK." She said as she sat down, tears brimming in her eyes.

.

Phil stopped himself once he saw the tears. She never cried. Never. Not once in the time he knew her. She wasn't an emotional person, she was a tough chick, she never showed emotion. That's why seeing her like this was unnerving for Phil. He sat down on the edge of the couch, keeping his eyes on her.

.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight or to upset you. I just want to know why you left. We were friends, it kind of hurt that you'd just go like that without saying a word. I thought we were closer than that."

"We were."

"Than why didn't you ever say anything? You could have told me you were thinking about it."

"I didn't think about it. One night I just couldn't handle things any more, I packed my bag and took off. I never wanted to hurt anyone, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I just couldn't stay." She said softly as she stared at her hands.

.

Phil moved to the seat beside her, placing his hand over hers.

"What was so bad that you had to leave? You could have talked to me, you know that right?"

"I couldn't."

"Was it something I did?" Phil asked anxiously. "Was it something to do with that last night?"

"It was nothing you did."

"But it has something to do with that night?"

.

She was silent.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_._

_It was Halloween. Phil, Colt and Robin had gone back to Phil's place after a night at out. A local band had been playing and the gang had gone to support them, since the venue had been close to Chicago they didn't need to check into a motel. Grace and Pete had gone home, so as it was just the three of them Phil invited them back to his apartment._

_._

_The three were sitting in the lounge, discussing movies. _

"_Hey Phil, any food?" Colt asked._

"_Is that all you ever think about? There might be some nachos out there, but that's about it. I haven't went to the store."_

"_Aw man, I'm starving. I wonder if the pizza place is still open."_

"_Colt, you are going to turn into a pizza one of these days." The only woman joked._

"_I'm going to turn into a corpse if I don't get some food. You're a woman. Go make me food."_

"_Bite me."_

"_I just might go cannibal the way things are going. Don't temp me. Something tells me you'd be nicer than Phil's lasagne."_

"_Hey, you still wolfed it down."_

"_I was being polite."_

"_You asked for seconds."_

"_I'm too polite for my own good. I going to go see if the pizza place is still open."_

"_Dude, you must have a tapeworm."_

"_You guys want anything?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_Get some Pepsi while you're out."_

"_OK, see you soon."_

_._

_Colt left the apartment while Robin laughed._

"_One day, he is going to wake up and weigh 300lbs." She joked._

"_If he can see past all the pizza boxes."_

"_He might even end up living in one." She laughed._

_._

_Phil smiled as he watched her._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_What are you staring at? Do I have ketchup on my face?" She asked wiping at her cheek._

"_No, you're face is fine."_

"_Than quit staring. You sure know how to make a girl paranoid."_

"_I can't help it. Your face makes me laugh."_

"_Oh gee, thanks. Just what every girl longs to hear."_

"_Aw I didn't mean it like that. You pull some hilarious faces. Your face is not funny. I worded that wrong. Your face is beautiful."_

_._

_She shook her head and looked away._

"_No it's not, but thanks for trying to dig yourself out of that hole."_

"_Robin, you are beautiful."_

"_Aw stop that."_

"_Why? It's true."_

"_No it's not. Now come on, stop with all this. Shall we watch a movie or something?" She said trying to change the subject._

"_Why does it make you uncomfortable?"_

"_Because it's not true."_

"_But it is."_

"_I know what I am. I see myself in the mirror every day. I'd rather people were just honest rather than trying to make me feel good with a lie." She shrugged._

"_I'll be totally honest with you right now. You are gorgeous."_

"_It's OK, you don't have to say anything. Let's just change the subject."_

"_I'm not lying, I think you're the most attractive woman I've ever met."_

_._

_She raised her head to look Phil in the eyes. The two of them sat on the couch in silence._

"_I, I don't know what to say." She spoke softly._

"_You don't have to say anything." Phil replied before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers._

_._

_He placed one hand against her cheek as he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers._

"_I'm sorry but I have wanted to do that for so long."_

"_You have?" She whispered._

"_Yeah." He said as he moved back. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. The more I got to know you the more I knew I liked you."_

"_You never said anything."_

"_Believe it or not I'm kind of shy."_

"_You?"_

"_Looks can be deceiving. I wasn't sure how you felt, I didn't want to make an ass of myself. But I couldn't resist any longer. I didn't freak you out did I?"_

"_No. I'm just surprised."_

"_Oh shit, I have freaked you out."_

"_No you haven't-"_

"_I'm so sorry, that was a stupid move. I'm really-"_

_._

_Phil was quickly silenced when she leant forward and gripped his collar, pulling his face towards her. She pressed their lips together with slightly more force than he had done. Phil placed one hand on the small of her back, the other instantly going to her hair. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped in. Although he was taken by surprise he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. When they pulled apart they were both slightly panting._

_._

"_So, you're not freaked?"_

"_No." She smiled. "I'm relieved. I've wanted to kiss you for so long too."_

"_Really? What stopped you?"_

"_I didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't want to say anything in case it ruined our friendship."_

"_Well now that you know. Come here."_

_._

_The two made out til Colt came back, food and Pepsi in hand. As it was late, Robin and Colt stayed the night. Colt took the couch, Phil and Robin made their way to the bedrooms, Phil showing Robin to the spare room. _

_._

_They stood outside the door._

"_Goodnight, Batman." She smiled._

"_Night Robin." Phil returned her smile as he leant down to kiss her._

_._

_He tried to pull away but another part of him took over. He pushed her against the wall gently, one hand on her hip the other stroking her face. Before he knew what was happening, he had lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her to his room. He placed her on the bed, and hovered above her. _

"_We should probably stop now."_

"_Yep." She agreed while pulling him towards her._

_._

_Again he pulled away, this time to lift her t-shirt from her body. He pulled his own off too._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to."_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

_._

_Phil discarded both of their remaining clothing and climbed on top of her._

_._

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

.

The next morning she was gone. He'd called but got no reply. Then Grace said she'd went to stay with her Dad in New York. She never came back.

.

"Can we not just drop it?" She asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No we can't. I woke up and you were gone. I deserve to know why."

"I don't want to get into it." She said rising to her feet and walking away.

"Well tough. I do." Phil said as he went after her. "What did I do so wrong? I thought we had a good night."

"We did."

"Then what happened? Please just tell me." Phil said beginning to get frustrated.

"I heard you, OK."

"Heard me what?"

"I heard you talking to Colt. I heard what you said. I felt humiliated. I couldn't face you after that so I got out of there as fast as I could."

"How did you feel humiliated? What did you hear?"

"I heard you say you made a mistake, and you regretted it."

.

Phil thought back, trying to think of what she was talking about.

.

_**Flashback**._

_._

_The next morning Phil awoke feeling good. He looked to his left and saw the brunette hair sprawled over the pillow and couldn't help but smile. Her legs were entwined with his own, their naked bodies pressed together. Softly, he placed a kiss on her shoulder and climbed out of bed, pulling on pyjama pants in the process. He made his way to the bathroom and had a shower._

_._

_When he finished his shower, Phil walked into the kitchen to see Colt with his head on the counter. _

"_What's up man?"_

"_Oh, I feel ill. I should have come back when I saw the pizza place was closed. That Chinese food was definitely dodgy."_

"_When will you ever learn?"_

"_I've learnt my lesson this time." Colt groaned._

"_Yeah right." Said Phil. "It's always the same. You did the same with Indian food and the guy selling Sushi in the gas station."_

"_I mean it this time. And you've done it too. You ate the Indian too."_

"_I made a mistake. A huge mistake. One that I deeply regret." Phil retorted as he filled the coffee pot. "But I learn from my mistakes. It will not happen again."_

"_It was worth it though, wasn't it?"_

"_No. Definitely not. I'm getting sick just thinking about it."_

_._

_Phil switched on the coffee maker and turned to face Colt._

"_It was for me. That Kong Pow Chicken was delicious."_

"_You're not human."_

_._

_._

_Colt groaned again as Phil handed him a fresh cup of coffee._

"_Robin up yet?"_

"_I don't think so. I haven't seen her, but then again I've been dying."_

"_Don't be so melodramatic. Have a cracker. I'm going to see where she is."_

_._

_Phil exited the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He opened the door slightly._

"_Robin? It's only me. Just wanted to see if you wanted any breakfast." He said as he opened the door a little more._

"_Robin?" He asked again._

_._

_Phil entered the room and looked about. The bed was empty and the blankets freshly made, all of the clothes that had been scattered around the floor the previous night were gone. If he didn't know any better he'd say nobody had slept here. He exited the room and went to the bathroom, but the door was open and the room was empty. Phil made his was back to the kitchen. Colt was still sitting at the table, this time he was upright sipping his coffee._

_._

"_That's weird."_

"_What is?"_

"_Robin's gone."_

"_Are you sure? Maybe she's having a shower."_

"_Nope, I checked. She'd not in the apartment._

"_She probably had something to do today and didn't want to wake us." Colt suggested._

"_Yeah, maybe." Phil replied, feeling himself deflate._

_._

_._

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

.

"Oh no. You got the wrong end of the stick."

"So you didn't say you made a mistake?"

"I did, but I wasn't talking about us. Colt had food poisoning. I was talking about the Indian food disaster. That was the mistake. Not you. You weren't a mistake, you could never be a mistake." Phil spoke as realisation dawned on both of them.

.

Robin raised her hand to her face.

.

"Why didn't you speak to me?" Phil asked.

"I felt humiliated. I thought you regretted everything that happened and you and Colt were laughing about it all. I couldn't face you. I couldn't face any of you."

"But why go to New York? That's a bit drastic."

"It was supposed to be a few weeks, just to get my head straight, but when I realised there was nothing for me in Chicago, I stayed." She shrugged.

"I told you how I felt, didn't part of you even think maybe I was telling the truth?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, of course I did. But when you never came for me, to tell me you wanted me, I assumed I was right."

"I never came after you because I didn't know where you were, New York is a big place. Besides, I didn't think you'd want to see me. If I'd have known Grace knew where you were this whole time, believe me I'd have been pounding on your door."

"You must hate me." She whispered.

"No, I don't hate you." He smiled.

"So, you didn't regret me?" She asked again, clearly still uncertain.

"No." Phil whispered as he moved closer to her. "Even when I thought you'd just left me like that, never once did I regret you."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Me too." Phil said wrapping his arms around her. "Me too."

.

He held her like that for a while. The two of them just standing in the middle of the room, holding each other as they tried to comprehend all the information they had just learned.

.

"You know, even when you cry you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Shut up." She said, half embarrassed, half smiling.

"There's something I've been waiting ten years to do again."

"What's that?" She asked, the sound of hope in her voice.

.

Phil moved his hand to her face, the other taking hold of her hip as he moved closer to her. He covered her lips with his own. A kiss so soft, yet it packed a punch. Electric shocks went up and down his body, he was sure she was feeling the same way judging by the little gasp she gave. Phil took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, as if she was afraid he was going to slip away.

.

After a few moments Phil pulled away and stared into her eyes. Those same eyes that had drove him wild for over a decade. They seemed to have a bit more of a spark to them now. Slowly she stood on her tip toes and brought her mouth up to his ear.

.

"There's something I've been waiting ten years to do again too." She whispered.

Pulling away her eyes met his, he saw the lust clear in them and instantly knew what she meant. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. There they spent the rest of that day and night exploring each others bodies for the first time in over a decade.

.

* * *

.

The next morning Phil woke up to the sunlight shining through the blinds. He frowned for a moment before looking beside him. His face broke into a smile when he realised that it wasn't a dream and the pink haired beauty was still laying beside him. He ran a hand up her bare arm before placing a kiss on her shoulder, as he did all those years ago. She began to stir. Her big blue eyes opened and she gazed up at him. She smiled as she reached out to stroke his face.

.

"You're real." She said sleepily.

"Yep." He replied as he kissed her outstretched hand.

"Is Johnny Depp here too then?" She asked.

"He was but I told him to get lost."

"Aw well, he was just second best any way." She grinned.

"I'm so glad I called you." Phil said she he began trailing kisses up her arm.

"Me too. We definitely needed to resolve all those feelings."

"Yeah." Phil replied, with a small sigh. "What time is your flight?"

"I've got to leave for the airport in the next hour."

.

Phil nodded as he held her hand and held her close to him.

.

.

Soon it was time to say goodbye, they hugged in the lobby of the hotel. Phil had offered to drive her to the airport but she already had a car booked. He gave her one last kiss before she left.

.

Phil sat in his car angrily cursing himself. He'd went there to find out why she left and give her a piece of his mind. While he had told her exactly how hurt and angry her actions had made him, and found out the reason she had left, he didn't expect what else transpired. He didn't expect to find the reason she left was due to a crossed wire, that if he'd only gone after her she would have been his. And he most certainly didn't expect to sleep with her again. But the thing that was troubling Phil the most was the feeling he was experiencing right now. This pain in his chest, the knots in his stomach. He felt like he was having a heart attack and all he wanted to do was cry. This was definitely not Phil. Something wasn't right.

.

The ringing of his phone stirred him. For a moment his stomach began to do butterflies, hoping it was Robin, but when he saw Grace's name his stomach dropped slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil. I just wanted to see how things went last night."

"Good. We talked, I got my answers. Did you know?"

"No, I don't know the exact reason why she left, she's never told me. I'm guessing it has something to do with you."

"Yeah, as it turned out it was all a misunderstanding."

"You love her, don't you?" Grace asked.

"What? Don't be stupid."

"She loves you."

"How do you know that?"

"She always has done. Anyone could see that. Just like I can see you're just as crazy about her."

"What does it matter now? She has a life in New York." Phil spoke, a slight touch of bitterness in his voice.

"Listen Phil, I've known her a very long time, I have never seen her as happy as when she was with you. The whole time she's been in New York she's been miserable. She loves you, Phil."

"Really?" Phil asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Do you love her?"

"Honestly, Yes I do. I'm crazy about her." Phil smiled as he thought about her.

"Finally, you admit it."

"I've got to go Grace."

"Phil, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ten years ago."

.

Phil ran through the doors of the airport, out of breath he stopped and looked at the board with all the flight details on it. He scanned the board and saw one to New York and took off towards that gate, though he didn't get very far. Without a ticket he couldn't get anywhere. He purchased a ticket as fast as he could and took off again. He kept thinking in his head how much this was like a chick flick. Why couldn't the town be attacked by giant monsters, and he could save the day and get the girl?

.

Phil finally reached the departures lounge. There were so many people moving about, he moved about frantically trying to locate the gate he was looking for. All of a sudden he saw it. He took off, weaving through the sea of people. He finally reached the gate but the door was closed.

"Excuse me." He said getting the female in uniform's attention. "I'm looking for the 11am flight to New York."

"I'm sorry Sir you've missed it. The plane left ten minutes ago."

.

Phil moved away from the door silently, he'd missed the flight. He'd let her go again.

.

.

* * *

.

**New York.**

.

Robin entered her apartment. She threw her keys on the table and dropped her bag on the floor. After checking through her mail and her answering machine, she headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower after that plane ride. She'd been sat beside a man who kept falling asleep and letting his head fall onto her shoulder, while he drooled. She turned the shower on, stripped off and stepped under the running water. She let the water flow over her, easing her troubled mind and aching body.

.

After half an hour she decided that if she stayed in any longer she'd end up like a prune. She turned the water off, stepped out and wrapped a white cotton towel around her damp body. Drying her hair off with a towel she walked into her bedroom, drying the rest of herself off and changing into a pair of shorts and a vest top. She pulled her hair up messily into a clip at the back of her head.

As she was walking into the kitchen the sound of her phone ringing sounded from the living room, she walked into the room and picked up the phone.

.

"Hey." She smiled as she heard the voice.

"Hey Grace."

"I heard you left for New York already."

"Yeah, my flight landed a few hours ago."

"Aww, we didn't even get to hang out."

"I know, I'm sorry. If I could have taken more time off work, I would have. Next time definitely."

"Are you home or at the office?" Grace asked.

"I did have to stop at the office, apparently my boss isn't receiving my emails. But I'm home now."

"Good, every time I speak to you, you're at work. You need to have a bit more fun."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I'm a workaholic, you've told me this before." She laughed.

.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm only looking out for your health honey."

"I know, I appreciate it." She replied as she pulled open the door. "Oh my God."

"What? Oh my God, it's Phil isn't it? That bastard went and got a flight out didn't he? And he didn't tell me!" Grace spoke.

"I'm going to have to call you back Grace." She replied in a daze like state.

.

The pink haired woman stood at the open door, with her jaw slightly open.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, still stunned.

.

Phil waked towards her and pulled the phone away from her ear, closing her jaw with his other hand.

"Careful, you'll catch flies." He smiled.

"What.. How?" She tried to ask.

"I went to the airport but your flight had already left. I couldn't make the same mistake again, I had to stop you from leaving and when I couldn't, I knew I had to come after you."

"Phil-"

"Robin, you mean the world to me. I don't want the life without you in it. I want you. I love you." Phil spoke as he looked into her blue eyes that were welling with tears.

"You.. You love me?" She asked.

"Yes, I always have done. I was just to scared to admit it."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"You'd better, because I'm not letting you go again." He laughed as he kissed her. "Happy Birthday Robin."

"You remembered?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

"Of course. You're my Robin."

"Thank you." She smiled, "Hey, are you ever going to call me by my real name?"

"Nope. You'll always be my Robin."

"Whatever floats your boat, Batman."

"You rock my socks, Ruby."

.

.

**The End.**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please, let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear your feedback. **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


End file.
